The intent of this project is to provide a tool for the quantitative analysis of liver and spleen section of computerized tomograms (CT) to demonstrate efficacy of a new experimental contrast material that was developed at the NIH Clinical Center as an aid in the demonstration of early metastatic disease of the liver. Software for performing this analysis is fully operational on the Image Processing System. Measurements have been made on pre- and post- injection tomograms. Several classical image texture measurements are being tried as discriminating features in the demonstration of contrast material effectiveness.